Bruno's Bizarre Adventure
by BrutalAftershock
Summary: Bruno Bucciarati arrives in Japan to live there for a year before starting university. However, he ends up involved in the Sekirei Plan when he helps a broken Sekirei, tying his fate and the fates of many others together. Between aliens with superpowers and a few too many Stand users he's comfortable with in one place, he will fight with all of his resolve for an end to the madness


Bruno's Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 1: Open The Game – Part 1

Bruno Bucciarati was not happy. His father, a humble fisherman turned successful fishing entrepreneur, had sent him to Japan to attend Tokyo university. He was able to rent a small apartment, insisting that if he was to appreciate advancing in the world on his own, he would need to start with basic housing, nothing at all fancy. Everything was set up and he was expecting a relatively smooth transition into his year in Japan before he started university. However, luck just wasn't on his side.

"I'm sorry Bucciarati-san, but I'm afraid that the room you rented is being refurbished right now." The landlord said. He was a portly man, old and hairless, with a pronounced gut.

"Oh? Why wasn't I informed sooner?" Bruno asked. He'd had his name down on the apartment months ago, and only now the landlord decided to tell him. Now he had nowhere to stay, and all of his belongings had been dropped off. He didn't have much, but too much to simply carry everywhere. The searing heat and suffocating humidity made lugging his stuff around very unappealing.

'I'll have to keep it stored somewhere for now. I'm sure I can find somewhere convenient with Sticky Fingers.' Bruno pondered, looking at the assortment of boxes and bags.

"I received a complaint from the last tenant that it had fallen into some disrepair. It's only really meant for students, so I don't have money to burn on this place. I'd offer you the one that was just vacated, but health and safety and all that." The old man said with a shrug. While Bruno wasn't happy, he was willing to accept his reasoning. There was no point getting angry over things he couldn't control. "I apologise all the same."

"No, it's fine. I'll just have to find somewhere else. You wouldn't happen to know of any places would you?" Bruno asked. The old man looked thoughtful, scratching his chin with a gnarled finger.

"You'll be looking for somewhere cheap, yeah? Hmm…" he muttered several things under his breath. "Damn name escapes me, but I know it's in the north of the city. Pretty old looking place, and the rent is dirt cheap. Again, sorry about all this." Bruno shook his head.

"It's no trouble. Thanks for your time." With that, Bruno set off to the north.

* * *

Darkness fell on Shintou Teito. The Japanese capital that even at night, was a city of perpetual motion. Lights like uncountable stars were visible on every building for miles. Though for all the people going about their business, none spared her so much as a glance. A woman in nothing but a lab coat sat alone on a park bench. She didn't know how long she'd been sat there, but she was content to sit and wait for one of her sisters to come and finish her. No matter how long it took.

Her complexion was very pale, and short light brown hair fell about her face. On her forehead was a pink crest, seemingly tattooed to her skin. It depicted a bird, a wagtail specifically.

As time passed, the crowds thinned until only she remained. She knew she'd remain there as a broken thing that no one would deign to look at. And rightfully so. The value of her kind cake from their ability to be 'winged' by someone who would be their eternal partner. She however, was unable to have that. Thus she was broken. She was happy that at the very least, her sisters would not suffer her fate. Yet she was still extremely bitter. Her stomach churned thinking about how some lab assistant overestimated his abilities and broke her. She couldn't even get angry. The will to do so just wasn't there.

The sound of someone coming to a halt in front of her drew her attention. Looking up, she saw a man wearing mostly grey, with black shoes. He wore a grey pair of slim fitting pants, a white t-shirt, and a grey cardigan. Her eyes travelled to his face. It was kind. That was her first thought. Particularly, he had very kind, sapphire blue eyes. He had chin length black hair with straight-cut bangs covering his forehead. Two golden hair clips rested on each side of his bangs, with a single braid along the top of his head. His features were a strange mix of stern and gentle. Paternal would fit, but that wasn't quite it.

"Miss? Are you alright? Do you need help?" He asked. She kept her eyes on him, silently gauging his intent. He kept his distance, though she very much doubted he was a threat. This wasn't simply because he presented himself in a non-threatening manner, but he was human. Humans weren't much of a threat to her kind.

She hesitated. She needed help, she knew that much, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it. Besides, if he knew what she was, why would he want her? She was broken. Something about his eyes drew her in though. She nodded, taking a chance in accepting his help.

He offered a hand and a small smile. "Come on then. I saw a ristorante not too far from here. I've only been away from Italy for a day, but I already miss the cuisine." She stared at his hand for several heartbeats before taking it and standing, her bare feet touching the paving stones.

"My name is Bruno Bucciarati. What's yours?" He asked.

"Akitsu." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She was normally soft spoken, but a sudden rush of emotion almost stole her voice from her. Though he didn't know it, he'd given her just a flicker of hope. She wasn't prepared to fully invest in it, but she would stick with him. Who else did she have?

* * *

"You see that, Mutsu? He's taking her." Hayato Mikogami bit his lip in frustration. He was sat inside of his luxurious limousine with his Sekirei and right hand man, Mutsu the 5th Sekirei. He placed the binoculars he'd been watching them with in his lap and frowned.

"Indeed he is, but think carefully, master. If he's managed to make contact with a Sekirei, then it's certain he's a Stand user." Mutsu said, his tone austere. "Am I going after him?"

"I'm no idiot, Mutsu. As much as I'd like to snatch that Sekirei from him, it's like you said, we can't take any chances with him being a Stand user. We'll watch for now and tail him." Hayato said. Mutsu nodded silently.

They followed Bruno. Hayato's Stand, Greedy Soul, kept him informed of his location remotely. Stands really were amazing things, and Hayato couldn't wait to explore what his could do. The little robotic Stand was adorable as well as useful. As long as he followed it, it wouldn't steer him wrong.

"He's gone into a ristorante, Mutsu. Seems he's being that Sekirei's meal ticket. I wonder, Greedy Soul isn't picking up on any reaction from her though." He said. It was curious. Sekirei were normally very quick to react, so what was taking her so long? It crossed Hayato's mind that perhaps the man wasn't a Stand user after all, thus not an Ashikabi, or she just wasn't that into him, which he found hilarious. However it was just too early to tell.

"Can Greedy Soul give us an accurate description of her?" Mutsu asked.

"Wearing a lab coat, light brown hair, has a crest on her… forehead? What?" Hayato informed in surprise. He knew that crests were always at the top of the spine. This Sekirei was quite the mystery, and he wanted to solve said mystery. But first he had to get her away from Bruno.

"On her forehead? A crest shouldn't appear unless they've been winged." Mutsu placed a hand to his chin in thought. "Wait a minute, I did hear of an incident at MBI's headquarters not long ago. It seems like our escapee has made her way here."

"But why? None of the others are like this." Hayato said.

"Apparently one of the technicians was doing adjustments on a pretty powerful Sekirei. However, they messed it up and caused her to be artificially winged. They said she was a 'scrapped' number because of this." The male Sekirei explained.

"Powerful, you say?" That's all he needed to hear.

"Yes. She's a single digit." Hayato's eyes shot wide and his smile grew. If he could add another single digit to his collection, then adding more Sekirei to his party would be even easier. He looked from Mutsu and focused on the Greedy Souls' data feed. He flinched and clenched his fists, pounding it on the seat.

"What!? Dammit, they're gone!" Hayato growled. He got too distracted thinking about how easy things would get with another single digit. Though he didn't know why Greedy Soul didn't let him know. It dismayed him how little he understood his Stand. He shook his head, telling himself couldn't get distracted again, otherwise he'd miss some other key detail. Mutsu sighed.

"I'll be honest, I don't think we should pursue them. Your Stand is new, and you don't have a full grasp of its abilities yet. We should let this one go. For now at the very least." He said. Mutsu was used to Mikogami's impulsive need to collect things, and if things like Stands weren't a factor, he'd have little issue with him pursuing them.

From what he'd seen of Stand users, their powers were wildly unpredictable as they varied from person to person. There were some abilities that broke fundamental rules of reality. One man in particular existed within MBI, who he knew nothing about save for him being able to 'erase time', whatever that meant. In short, Stand users were dangerous by virtue of not one being the same as another. Each needed their own considerations and tactics to fight. That's if they could be fought. As much as many Sekirei liked to think humans were no threat, Stand users were shaping up to be more than a match in some cases.

For now, they'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

Bruno silently cursed himself. He couldn't help himself when he found someone truly in need. He'd always been like that, and he'd gotten that trait from his father. Always too busy helping others before himself. Now he roamed the dark streets of north Shintou Teito with a woman in a lab coat and nowhere to stay. As much as he told himself he hadn't the resources nor the time despite his desire to help, his altruism won out. She was quiet though. The misery he'd seen in her eyes was diminished quite a bit, and now he caught her eying him when she thought he wasn't looking. Despite his situation, he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision.

They'd not long finished eating at a ristorante, having ordered spaghetti for himself and Akitsu. Conversation was sparse, but Bruno didn't need a full blown discussion. Basic details were enough, but even those were few and far between. She claimed to be something called a Sekirei, and had told him about what had happened to her and why she was sat in the park the way she was. Bruno was rather confused by her story, but had decided that he'd continue to help her. He'd made the meal quick, feeling eyes on him from a distance, though he couldn't determine why. The feeling was strong enough that it prompted him to leave hastily. Quite unusual. He looked around at her, giving her a once over before sinking back into his thoughts. Northern Shintou was quiet, with only the ambiance of distant car engines, horns, and sirens. Bruno and Akitsu heard a phone conversation on a street they passed, the only sign of other people they'd found in the quiet suburb.

'She'll need shoes. I'm not comfortable with her walking around barefoot like that, but I don't have anything and my things are stashed elsewhere. Damn.' He frowned. She seemed aloof, distant, but strangely enough, a little oblivious. Behind that cold mask of indifference was just a young woman on autopilot, her mind busy with whatever it could conjure.

"Aren't you cold?" Bruno asked. He'd wanted to ask her before, but she'd made no indication she was in any discomfort. Even walking barefoot didn't seem to bother her. She came out of her thoughts, regarding him neutrally.

"Cold? No. Don't really feel the cold. I prefer it." She replied in her usual detached tone. "My powers are of ice. It would be strange if the cold affected me." Bruno came to a sudden halt and cast her a wide eyed stare.

'Ice powers? Does she have the same ability as me? Why didn't she mention this earlier?' He thought in surprise. If so, then it would be the first time he'd encountered someone with a power like his. He wanted to test this, and so without saying a word, he manifested Stick Fingers.

"Is that…?" Akitsu trailer off as she bore witness to Bruno's Stand coming into being. It was a muscular figure, blue and white with golden zippers placed across its body. Padded armour was on its knees, forearms and wrists, shoulders, and feet. It's head was half hidden by a helmet on the top of its head coving half of its face, with a mohawk of golden spikes lining the top of the helmet.

"So, you are one." She muttered contemplatively. Akitsu took a step closer to get a better look at the strange entity. It's hidden gaze followed the ice Sekirei with its muscles subtly tensing and shifting beneath its blue bodysuit.

"You can see it." Bruno stated. Now he was waiting to see what she would do. She walked around him and came to a stop in front of him. She looked into his eyes with uncharacteristic intensity.

"You're an Ashikabi. If that's the case, then you must have found me for a reason." She began. It was the most Bruno had heard her say the whole time. She shifted the hair away from the crest on her forehead. "I am a Sekirei. Number 07 of a total of 108. But I am defective."

"Defective? How?" Bruno questioned. Akitsu looked down at her feet for a moment before meeting his gaze again. She scanned his face, seeing no judgement in his eyes at all.

"When an Ashikabi and a Sekirei bond, the Sekirei becomes 'winged'. From then on, the pair are bonded on a neurological and empathic level. However, I cannot do that. I've already been winged, but I have no Ashikabi. My adjustments, the same ones every Sekirei has before being released into the city were botched. My winging was artificial, so I'll never have what my sisters will." She explained, one hand to her chest while the other clenched tightly, digging her nails into her palm. That was the only action that betrayed her anger.

When Bruno said nothing, she pleaded within herself that he would say anything, just something. The pale street light above cast a shadow over his eyes. She noticed however, that he hadn't dismissed his Stand.

"Stay still. Someone's watching us, and they haven't done a good job of hiding." He turned, and Sticky Fingers followed his actions, sharply turning with its fists clenched. "I had a feeling I was being watched. At first I thought I was merely being paranoid, but you've given yourself away. Come out." Bruno demanded as a cobalt blue haze surrounded his body, warping and undulating like fire.

Coming from around the corner behind them was a man a few years older than Bruno. He wore a black jacket over a white vest with black work boots and black cargo pants. He had a scruffy look about him. His dark hair was unkempt and bristles lined his jaw. The man looked surprised when he looked at Bruno. The Italian narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw the man's eyes flick from him to his Stand.

"Thought I was sneakier than that. How long did you know?" The man asked. He didn't seem at all cautious of Sticky Fingers as he casually smoked a cigarette.

"I could hear what sounded like yelling from a cellphone. With it being as quiet as it is this side of town, I could hear you approaching as we passed the street you were on. However, you stopped once I manifested the spirit." Bruno explained matter-of-factly.

"Well damn, pretty sharp. And the spirit you're talking about, we call those Stands." The man smirked as his own Stand appeared. It was humanoid in form, dark purple in colour with black markings crisscrossing its skin. Silver metal hoops hung from its forearms and a metal stuck out of its back and over its head. Smoke poured from its nostrils and mouth as it stared at Sticky Fingers with eyes like pearls. It had torn strips of cloth around its around its shins and feet, though the amount of smoke it produced obscured them.

"So I'm gonna make an educated guess and say you're an Ashikabi, and she's your Sekirei." The man said. Bruno frowned, not liking that this man had an unreadable manner about him. He couldn't tell if this man wanted to fight or not, and he seemed to know what Akitsu was talking about. He also knew something about his power, a Stand as he knew it now, than he did. His Stand's presence seemed like a silent warning to Bruno, and he decided to err on the sign of caution.

"The name's Kaoru Seo. And out of the goodness of my heart, I'll explain a few things to you if you want. Since you're new to the whole Ashikabi thing." He said dismissing his Stand as a gesture of good will. Bruno looked from him to Akitsu, who nodded to him encouragingly.

"If he attacks, I can protect you." She said quietly. Bruno hesitated. He was pretty sure she was the one who needed protecting, but he really couldn't tell at this point. Sticky Fingers vanished and Bruno beckoned Seo over. Seo inspected Bruno once he was close enough, making the Italian just want to summon his Stand again. He just couldn't get a read on this guy.

"Foreigner, huh? What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Bruno Bucciarati. I'm Italian, from Naples." He replied, being just candid enough to appear polite.

"Huh, interesting. Your Japanese is pretty good, I gotta say. Well, I'm sure you don't want to waste time chatting so I'll get straight to the point. I heard your Sekirei give you the basics, and she's correct. You're both linked on a biological level now." Seo said. Bruno took that moment to interject.

"We're not. I thought you'd have heard where she said she was defective and unable to undergo that process." Bruno said.

"Well, I've got a couple myself, and I was part way through a phone call. Those girls sure do like yelling at me." He shrugged.

"A couple?" The look on Bruno's face made Seo smirk a little.

"Sure. You can have more than one. If anything it's better if you do. But that's not what we were talking about." Seo looked past Bruno and at Akitsu, immediately recognising the crest on her forehead. He frowned as he looked at it. That shouldn't have been there. "Well, well, you weren't kidding." He looked as if he was going to say something else but didn't.

"What's the problem, you look like you know something." Bruno said. Seo shook his head.

"Me? Nah, but it's pretty obvious something's not right. See, a Sekirei who's been winged should have their crest at the top of their spine. It's a trait they all share. But it looks to me like something went pretty wrong with this one." He said gesturing to Akitsu, who watched him impassively. If she reacted to his words, she hid it well. Bruno spared her a look before returning his attention to Seo.

"What can I do then? She told me that her winging was triggered during her adjustments, but without an Ashikabi she's not bonded to anyone." He didn't like talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Why don't you ask her? She seems to like you." Seo grinned slightly. Bruno nodded and turned to her. He didn't really understand any of this yet, and it seemed to him that without being bound to one of these Sekirei, he had no stake in whatever they were involved with. However, he didn't want to just leave her. She had nowhere to go, and if he opted out now, she'd be back at that park bench. No, he wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know anything about your situation, but if you'll have me, I'll learn all I can in order to help you. What do you say?" Bruno said to Akitsu. The Sekirei of ice stared at, taking a moment to process what he'd said, then blinked before staring again, wide eyed with pure elation.

"I'm still defective. Are you sure about this? You could have any other Sekirei and truly bond with them, unlike me." Akitsu said, still unsure whether she was hearing what Bruno was saying, or all of this was merely a dream. Bruno nodded smiled at her. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he'd already told himself he wouldn't back out on her when she needed someone.

* * *

"Well this is it, Maison Izumo. Nice place, cheap rent, and trust me when I say the food is good." Seo said with a grin, pointing at the entrance to the inn. "I know the owner. Scary lady but she'll take you and your Sekirei in since she has a policy of not turning anyone away."

"For ¥50,000 per month with meals included, I'm surprised there'd be any rooms free. Something I should know?" Bruno asked suspiciously. Seo scratched his cheek and looked away sheepishly.

"Not really, just that the landlady can be a bit scary is all. Just don't break her rules and you'll be fine." He chuckled. A sudden chill shot down his spine, and Bruno could see why. The front door was open revealing a small lavender haired woman in miko attire with a purple hakama. A demonic face, a hannya, manifested behind her, glaring at Seo.

'An enemy Stand?' Bruno thought in alarm as he gulped nervously. Despite her rather demure appearance, she was quite menacing.

"What was that, Seo-san? You know, it's quite rude to talk about someone behind their back, especially after they've fed you." The woman said holding her finger tips to her lips.

"H-hey Miya-san, I was just telling this young man here that If he's gonna move in, he should follow the rules, that's all I meant. Honest." Seo said nervously with a forced smile. Miya looked at Bruno and gasped before frowning slightly at Seo, then looked again at Bruno.

"Oh my, another prospective tenant already? Well, I am Asama Miya, the owner of this inn. If you're looking to move in, then please come in and we can discuss the arrangements. We have a few rooms few spare, so there's no need to worry about a thing." Miya noticed Akitsu standing just behind Bruno. "Are there two of you?"

"Yes. I'm Bruno Bucciarati, and this is Akitsu-san. It's a pleasure. We'd be grateful if you would help us. My accommodation that I'd had my name down for was-"Miya shook her head with a benign smile.

"Please, there's no need to explain yourself. Come in." She said warmly, stepping aside and waving them in. Once inside, she guided them to the living room, a wide space with a low, long table on a floor of green tatami mats. In the living room were other residents, mostly female, with a young man around Bruno's age sat down with a cup of tea in front of him.

''These are the other tenants. They're all here for their own reasons, but we've got quite the little family here.'' Miya said with a bright smile. The young man stood and held out a hand to Bruno.

''I'm Sahashi Minato. It's nice to meet you.'' he introduced himself somewhat awkwardly as he shook Bruno's hand. The Italian introduced himself and Akitsu, to whom several of the women in the room took immediate interest.

''I'm Musubi, and I'm a Se-'' Minato quickly put a hand over her mouth and laughed nervously. Bruno raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour.

''She's a resident here like me! She and I came here together just yesterday in fact.'' Minato said, cutting off whatever his companion was about to say. Musubi was a brown haired girl, having it in a single long ponytail. She had big brown eyes that had an innocent purity to them, yet contained a competitive ferocity. She wore a gi top, a short pink skirt, and white thigh-high socks. Her body was quite curvaceous, and Bruno had noticed very quickly that large breasted women were plentiful here. Akitsu was no exception.

''Yo, I'm Uzume.'' another brown haired woman said with a friendly smile. She wore a pink and purple top and denim capri shorts. ''Welcome to our little slice of crazy. You'll get used to it.'' Though noticing Miya's ever watchful eyes on her, she quickly smiled with a chuckle. ''But It's still a great place! Yup, absolutely!''

''Is Kagari-san not here?'' Musubi asked, noticing that the ashen haired host hadn't made his presence known. Miya shook her head.

''No, he has work tonight, so he's already left.'' She looked at Bruno, and gestured for him to sit down. ''Please, take a seat. We'll get the paperwork out of the way and then I'll assign you your room.''

''Thank you very much.'' Bruno replied gratefully, while Akitsu bowed slightly.

* * *

With the tenancy agreement signed, Bruno found himself assigned to room 204 along with Akitsu. Seo had left a little while ago after a short chat with Bruno, before being dragged out by his rather forceful yet apologetic twin Sekirei. The room was spacious enough, with a wide window and a floor of green tatami mats. The sliding door on the closet opened up showing them a shelf with clean futons, aired out and smelling of subtle lavender fabric conditioner. He was glad he'd found somewhere else to go so quickly. It wouldn't have been so bad if it were just him, he was certain he could manage for a night or two, but with Akitsu in tow, it made the situation a bit more desperate. She seemed fine with the arrangement as far as Bruno could tell. However, any attempt he made of gauging her expressions were met with bashful looks elsewhere on her part.

''Bucciarati-san, you did not bring any belongings?'' Akitsu asked suddenly. He stopped looking around and regarded her, putting his hand to his chin.

''I did, but because I had to relocate immediately, I had to store my things elsewhere. If it's not too late, I can go and retrieve them. No one besides me can get to them anyway.'' he replied. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time and saw that it wasn't that late, just after 9pm. He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder at Akitsu, who watched him curiously. ''I'm going to retrieve my things. I'll be back shortly. You gonna be alright?''

''I'd rather go with you.'' she said insistently, though her limited emotive range betrayed her tone. Bruno shook his head.

''I'm not going to be long, and it wouldn't be right to have you walking around in borrowed clothing. If we came across a Stand user or another Sekirei, I wouldn't want something of Asama-san's damaged along with you.'' he said pointing at the outfit Miya had given her. It was a like Miya's, but with the top struggling to contain her bust, and a white hakama as opposed to purple. He gave her a warm smile, and Akitsu nodded reluctantly.

He got to the entrance of Maison Izumo and put on his shoes, but as he was about to leave, Miya rounded the corner from the kitchen. She expressed her surprise at him going out so soon, but he reassured her he was simply going to retrieve he luggage, telling her that he hadn't brought much with him, but had taken the time to store it somewhere. She wished him a safe trip and went about her business as he left the inn.

* * *

**Hey there, thought I'd try something new seeing as there's no stories with this crossover on here. Kinda surprising actually. Well, haven't got much to say so far, but I do plan to have some fun with this, but please by all means tell me what you think, and input is always welcome. Probably feels pretty slow for a chapter, at least I think so, but it's really just setup. I thought it would be a pretty cool idea to have Stand users as Ashikabi, and to me it makes a strange sort of sense. If the Sekirei get a power up, I figured it would be interesting if the human involved gets a Stand out of it as well. I chose Bruno since he's my favourite JoBro, and I think he was the true protag of part 5. As cool as Giorno is, he's a pretty cut and dry character, and I felt the other members of the gang had much more room to grow. As for Bruno not being a gangster… multiverses n shit, what can I say? Well, until next time, BrutalAftershock out. **

**Hayato Mikogami's Stand: Greedy Soul, Liam Gallagher song**


End file.
